Moving Forever
by Bella-mafia226
Summary: There are secrets, but no lies. If asked they tell the truth. A family moves to town looking to put there past behind them and continue being who they are. With Help From the kids Of Castle Rock they will learn.Some Grease refrances.
1. Giggles

Screaming echoes through out the house as Antoinette chases her younger sister Elizabeth through the house. 

"Look you little shit, I do not want to have to kill you!"

"DOMONIC! Antoinette is threatening to kill me."

"If you yell for Dom again I'm not just going to kill you I'm going to torture you." 

As they come around the corner into the living room. Antoinette is close lined by her older brother Dominic. 

"Ann Why do you always harass her?"

Grumbling as she gets up "You are an ass Dominic!"

"Why is that O sister of mine?"

"Because now she is going to turn your jock strap and my bra into a new set of sling shots for herself and her new friends."

Dominic turns on his heel and bolts out the door. "Elizabeth get your ass back here." 

Antoinette hot on his heels feeling superbly pleased with the fact that she had mad Demonic feel like an ass. 

"GOT YA!" Dominic tackles his little sister and begins to tickle her.

"NOOOOO" squeals Elizabeth. "We really need these; we have these really mean boys that pick on us." 

"No you little snot my personal stuff is not for your attacks on others."

Antoinette sighs to herself thinking how much she wishes her parents could see how well they are taking care of the kids, and grabs the camera off the porch and takes some pictures of the two. Hearing an engine pull into the driveway she looks up to see her younger brother Jarred bolt out the door.

"Jared Matthew get your scrawny ass back here now." 

Jared stopping dead in his tracks turns and walks to Antoinette.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me Jared?"

"Does the set up of that question mean that I can say no?"

"Sorry but no."

"Well we are just going to go to the Diner and meet girls."

"Take Jocelyn then."

"No ANN, you don't know what it's like…"

Cutting him short. "I don't care Jared. She needs you to help her." 

"Ann you don't understand what it's like having two super hot sisters. Now you want me to take one of them out with me. Ann they all look at her like, like, YUCK."

Chuckling Slightly. "I know they do, that's the exact reason I want you to take her so she can meet up with girls not boys. Who are those little hoods anyway?"

"ANN! Fine, just get her so I can go."

"JOSELYN!!!! If you want to go to the diner with your brother get your butt down here now." 

Jocelyn bolts out the door and jumps in the car before Jared can say another word. Jarred taking big strides in the direction of the car grumbling all the way.

Jarred Jocelyn, if your going to be later than 12:00 call me.

They both wave in acknowledgment. 

I LOVE YOU BOTH! She yells. 

Another wave as they pull off into the distance. 

Her stomach sinking in thought, "I hate cars" Just then a small head pokes out the window.

"ANNNNNNNN! Breana is awake, and she's driving me nuts."

Shaking her head, she turns to walk in Silently thinking how could you leave us with them? How did you two deal with us? Chuckling she jogs to the house. 

"DUDE! You're sister Ann I so hot, I mean damn." 

"Teddy, I am only going to say this once SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY SISTER!"

"No Jarred for real, you have to know it man, right?"

"Yes I know it. No it does not make it any better, she should not be anything but my sister not a sex object for you guys." 

"Dude face it your sisters are hot."

"Ann looks exactly like our mother." Jocelyn chimed in. Her Almond Eyes focused on her hands, and her raven black her blowing in the wind. 

Jarred turns and looks at Jocelyn Pulls her chin up from her hands and whispers, "And you look just like ANN."

Jocelyn smiles, and hugs her brother. "I hate you sometimes you know that."

Pulling up to the Diner they see Chris and Geordie Already sitting in a booth.

When they open the door Jocelyn strolls in first and every male eye is on her.

Teddy nudges Jarred, "Dude everyone is looking at your sister. Everyone knows she's hot."

"I know Teddy, shut up."


	2. flying Melendas

CHAPTER 2-FLYING MELENDAS

When Ann opens the door, she looks up the stairs just in time to see a Four-year-old fly into her arms toppling her to the ground.

"I told you Ann." Snickers Elizabeth 

Breanna, what have I told you about jumping from the landing?

Nothing but Giggles

Breanna, do you want to help me make some dinner?

Shaking her head up and down was the only sign Ann would get.

Well than we better get up huh?

Another head bob while Ann pulls her self up off the floor

Are you ever going to talk for me Breanna?

Elizabeth pipes in "Maybe she doesn't have a voice box."

Hissing at Liz, "get you butt up stairs and wash up. Get Dominic too."

"He's not up here he's out back talking to that boy."

Getting more irritated by the minute Ann walks out the back door breanna in her arms.

"DOM! Can you help me get dinner on, or at least do something with… Her words trail off as she notices more than one boy in the back yard. 

Suddenly feeling very embarrassed due to wearing and old set of her brothers under clothes, a white tank top, and boxer shorts, folded to her waist. She thinks I must look like a slut. After regaining her composure. "Dom I really could use some help."

"Hey sis we can eat out tonight have a seat and chat a while."

"No that's alright I'm going to go shower then."

Walking back toward the house Ann swears under her breath Breanna looking at her eyes wide. 

"Oh you hush." 

Breanna looking a little hurt Ann pulls her close "I'm sorry I love you and you know it."

"Do you want to help me pick out something to wear?" Shaking her head up and down once again. 

"Good, you pick out the best outfits." A smile across Breannas face.

"Elizabeth Can you watch Bree while I take a shower please?"

"For sure." Elizabeth's eyes never leaving the TV.

"Thanx Kido, were going out to eat tonight just so you know."

"Cool."

Walking up stairs and closing the door behind her Ann runs the shower and gets in.

"Man your sister is hot!" Eyeball and Billy together

Laughing, "Yea, I know. You don't know what it's like having two sisters that look like that."

"TWO!" 

"Yea Man I got a sixteen-year-old sister that looks just like Ann."

"How old is Ann?" Came a new voice entering the conversation.

"Ace man, we was wondering when you would get here?" Said Eyeball. "This is Dominic Trepani." My new nab or.

"Hey Ace it's nice to meet you. Eyeball was telling me some about you guys. Said I could hang with. Is that cool man?"

"Yea, you seem cool enough. Were going up to the diner tonight if you want to come."

"Yea, Ace I already invited him." Said eyeball.

"Cool man, he you got a bathroom?" Ace Looking toward the house.

"Yea, just go inside up the stairs it's at the end of the hall."

Ace turns and strolls up to the house. Once inside he moves silently, wondering if he will run into Ann. 

She is the most amazing girl I have ever seen. Big brown Eyes, long black hair, and that body. Shit that body. Must be a high C low D chest that butt perfect and heart shaped. I have to have her. Making his way to the bathroom lost in though he opens the door only to realize someone is in there.

Ann is standing soaking wet and naked, not noticing Ace at all.

"Oh Shit I'm sorry,"

Ann screams from the surprise of him apologizing more than anything.

Covered with the towel now and blowing by him to the window. 

Dominic, tell you sleazy friends to knock before they enter a bathroom. 

Watching Ann hang out of the window in her towel the droplets of water shimmering on her bare thigh made Aces manhood grow in his pants. "You know your perfect right?"

Turning to look at him and walking up to him. "Look hood, I don't deal with shit, and you look like shit." Immediately feeling bad for what she said she stomped off to her room. 

Ace turned and walked down the stairs.

Sorry Guys my sister is on the war path. I'll meet you guys at the diner later on." After jogging up to the house he leans on the banister and yells "Antoinette, are you ok?"

"I'm fucking fine other than your looser friends, are perverts." Walking down the stairs with Bree in her arms.

"Well if you weren't so great looking in my clothes they wouldn't look." 

Flipping him off as she walks into the living room she see Elizabeth Playing cards with the pervert.

"Why are you still here?"

I asked him to play cards with me Ann. He's nice. Squeaked Elizabeth

Pulling Elizabeth up off the floor and giving her Bree. 

"He's not Nice Elizabeth he's a hood." Turning to Ace "Get out of my house!" 

"Wear are your parents doll, isn't this there house?"

Ann Suddenly hot with anger. "They are dead and my brother and I got the house and the kids, so get out."

"I've never seen you before how long have you been here?"

Knowing his kind and knowing he wouldn't leave without his questions answered She mumbled "Six Months."

I thought this was your parents house why were you only here six months?

" Not that it's any of your business, but it was my fathers parents home. It was left to him when they died. My parents were in the military and we never stayed any wear long enough to have a house. Now I answered your questions so get the fuck out!"

Elizabeth putting her hand out. "I need a quarter for that word." 

"You Hush."

Ace looked at her with those ice blue eyes, and she shivered.

He looked her up and down, then leaned in close to her and whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up for a date." He tossed Elizabeth a Quarter and exited the house.


	3. Memories

CHAPTER 3 

"Ann Are you sure you want to stay home with the kids? I mean no one has a problem with us bringing them."

"No, I was going to go but that boy erked me."

"He Erks you because He can read you. He knew that you wanted him."

"DID NOT! Besides I'm not going to do It Dominic. I don't want to date people that get me into trouble any more, and I though maybe you would want to stop hanging out with them. We are all that they have." Looking down at Bree sleeping in her lap. "Now we need to keep it together."

"Hey Ann it's not our fault they died."

"I know, but maybe we could have been better for them. What if something happened to us? The kids would be in a foster home separated. Someone gave us a second chance and I'm taking mine. You do what you want with yours."

Fine Ann, be a hermit, but I know that you haven't changed. You're still the biggest bad ass I have ever met, and more of a bad ass than any man I have ever met, it's in your blood your just like mom and dad. I could still see it with the way you went at Ace. So Stop hiding behind you "OWE" it to mom and Dad. You "OWE" it to them to be who you are who they raised you to be." Dominic turned and walked out of the house

She looked Down at Bree Sleeping in her Lap, and tears Began to roll down her face. 

"Ann are you ok?" A little voice squeaked behind her

"Hey Lizzy, I'm fine."

"Why are you crying? Do you Miss mom and Dad?" Whispered Elizabeth crawling up onto the coach and sitting beside her big sister.

"Yea I do." Antoinette wiping her tear stained face.

"I can talk to mom."

"OH you can huh?"

"She told me she likes that boy. She said that boys not bad that he's just like dad. She said your gonna hold everyone away from you except us, but you need to let him in. She said I need to tell you because you're too sad to hear her. So I'm telling you."

Antoinette suddenly felt numb and shocked. "Honey I think your sleepy."

"No Ann, She said you would not believe me, but she told me a way that you would believe me. She said go into the kitchen and get under the sink there is a loose board. She said pull it up and there will be something there for you."

"All right Lizzy I will, take Bree, and go to bed ok."

Lizzy Leans in and gives Ann a Hug. "I love you Ann."

"I love you to Lizzy."

Lizzy takes Bree up stairs with her.

Ann Lays on the coach for a few minutes contemplating on what her sister had said, but soon got up and goes to the kitchen. 

"Elizabeth was right." There was a loose board

When Antoinette pulled up the board there was her mother favorite scarf, and wrapped up in it was a note and a bracelet. On the bracelet it said, "We love you"

When She opened up the note she could smell her Father, but see her mothers handwriting. It simply said 

The neighbor will watch the kids for you. I love you 

Ann Sat on the floor crying for what seemed like hours. Slowly feeling better she got up and went to her room. When she got up to her room she looked at her bed with puffy swollen eyes, and bent down to pull a suite case out from under it. 

When She opened it, She pulled out a tight pair of black pants, laid them on the bed, and then Pulled out two Leather jackets. Bearing the Emblem "Pink Ladies" She slid the bag back under her bed and began to get ready to introduce castle rock to Antoinette Trepani


	4. Bad Azz Chick

CHAPTER 4 BAD AZZ CHICK

"Jocelyn!"

"Oh Shit." She mumbles pulling her lips away from Chris's ear

"I thought Ann sent you down here to meet Girls not boys."

Licking her lips, Jocelyn stands up and looks at her brother. "Dominic this Is Chris Chambers, my friend, Chris this is my brother."

"Well I hope he's your friend, because I don't want to have to kill him."

Dominic tussles Jared's hair, "I thought you were watching her."

"I WAS! I like this kid though." 

Dominic laughed and walked back over to Ace and the guys.

"Ace looks at Dominic. Hey you should tell your siblings not to hang out with those fucks, there bad."

Dom Just looked at Ace ever so Smugly and said, "And you guys are angles right?"

They all laughed, but the laughter was cut short by the screeching of tires. When they looked out they saw a pink 1957 Chevy convertible with black leather interior, and flames coming out the back pull up.

"Holy shit!" stammered Ace standing up "Who's that dame?"

"That aint no Dame Ace, that's Ann." Dominic said smiling ear to ear

When Antoinette opened the door. Most eyes were on her, wearing her favorite tight pink shirt with a scoop neck, and her leather jacket hanging half off one shoulder. She was wearing skintight black pants, and pink open toed plat forms. She did a once over of the place and then whistled making Jocelyn look up. 

"You Forgot your Jacket." tossing it to Jocelyn.

Thanks Sis, she slipped the jacket on, awe in her eyes. 

Dominic walking up to her, nose to nose and pulled off her sunglasses. "You don't need these at night."

"I need them all the time" snatching them back popping her gum loudly.

"So who's going to buy me a soda?" she asked. Her eyes never leaving her brothers.

Dominic scooped her up in a hug, and then put her down announcing that this was his sister.

After the commotion of her entrance settled and people were gossiping quietly. She walked over to the table and asked who was going to give her a seat. Eyeball and Billy got up.

"You two sit down." Ace told them. "I have a seat for her right here he said patting his lap."

Antoinette shifted her weight and batted her eyes at Ace. 

"I don't sit in laps, I demand my own seat." 

"Well then your going to stand."

"No, I'm not," Antoinette leaned across the table on all fours, and kissed Ace.

Ace not wanting to break this public kiss moved with her when she went to pull away. Then she turned away and slipped down into his seat.

Antoinette cracking her gum Smiled sweetly chiming "I told you." 

"Well that's too bad because we ate all ready and were getting out of here. We are going to the point you want to come?"

"Is that a question or a demand?" It's a demand. Grabbing her hand and pulling her to him 

"Well than lets go." She stated pushing him away.

The Kids all piled in the cars and took off.

Pulling up to the point what seemed like only moments later. Jocelyn was the first one out of the car hugging her sister. "Where did you come from I though you died with mom?"

"Some of me did." 

"Well I'm glad your back. I like you being my sister more than my mom." 

"Hey don't think that this means that things are any different in that aspect."

Jocelyn Laughed and kissed her sister running to hang out with her new friends.

"Jarred I thought I told you to introduce her to girls?" 

"ANN!" 

"I'm just kidding." 

"I'm Glad your you again. So can I get my T-bird jacket back?"

"Nope."

"WHY ANN?

"You wine a lot you know that?" 

"Sorry"

"I'm kidding Jared."

"So I can have my Jacket?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you in the middle of a gang war. I want you to just become a Cobra." 

"They're not as laid back as the t-birds were Ann." 

"I know, but you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

Dominic comes up behind Jarred and noogies him "Stop giving Ann a hard Time you ass."

"I'm not; I was just asking what she did with our two youngest sisters?" Figuring he caused trouble Jarred jogged away.

"Where are the little ones Ann?" 

"The Lady next door is watching them." 

"Do you know there safe?"

"Mom said they were."

"Well it's about time you started to hear her."

"I didn't Liz told me."

"Well then you're a few steps closer to hearing her." Dominic hugged her and went off to Mingle with the new chickies he met.

Antoinette pulls a book of matches out of her pocket and begins to rifle through her glove box looking for a smoke, and again she hears the voice.

"Hey Sexy, I'll give you a smoke if you give me a light."

She Turns and looks into the Eyes, of the man that is her equal.

"Well that sounds like an even trade to me." She swipes a match and lights the two cigarettes hanging from Aces lips. He takes a long drag off from the two and then hands her one.

"I'm glad were finally alone." he says.

"Me too, I wanted to apologize for urlier, when I said…" 

Putting a finger to her lips.

She Blushed "Sorry." 

"Stop apologizing. It's all good. I just want us all to hang out. I have tomorrow night to get to know you." Ace took her by the hand and led her to where the festivities had begun


	5. THE NEW PINK LADIES

CHAPTER 5 THE NEW PINK LADIES

As Usual, Antoinette was up with the sun, while her siblings slept in. Yet this morning she felt a little thicker than usual. She decided to draw a bath to rinse away the rest of the fog on her body. Also feeling hungry she went down stairs to get a bagel and milk, but before she got to the refrigerator the phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Hey doll, how are you doing this morning?" 

"I'm fine Ace how are you?"

"Great now that I got to hear your voice. I'm sending a few ladies over there for you to get acquainted with today so be nice." 

Before she had a chance to reply Ace had hung up so Antoinette went up stairs to take her bath. 

She lay in the bathtub thinking about the past nights events. Wondering if she had done the right thing. When her thoughts ere disturbed by a wrapping at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and little black haired head popped in.

Good morning Breanna.

Breanna padded over to her giving her the look

"I know, I went out and I wasn't here. It made you miss me though huh?"

A vigorous shaking of the head, and Breanna puts her arms up. "You want in the tub huh? Well go and pick out some clothes for the day, and I'll get out."

Breanna strolls out of the room, bobbing her head to he music in her mind. 

Why won't you talk Ann silently asks resting her chin on the edge of the tub? She grabs her towel with her free hand, and gets out of the tub. Slipping into a tight pair of blue jean Capri's, and her favorite red and white gingham halter. 

Breanna comes back in scrunching her nose at me. "What? You don't like this out fit?" Breanna shakes her head pointing to my room. 

"Did you pick out an outfit for me?" 

Shaking her head up and down she strips down and cannon balls into the tub, soaking everything.

"Well that's a good way to get me to change. Luckily I dry quickly."

Scrunching her nose, she goes under water.

Ann walks to her room and looks at the outfit picked out for her. It was one of her mother's dresses, always one of her favorites too. A red wrap dress, which gathered at the hip, with a plunging neckline and no sleeves.

I hung it back up on the door, and decided I would wear it out with Ace tonight. A car pulled into the driveway and three giggling girls got out and came to the door. Ann ran down stairs hoping to catch them before they Rang the bell.

The three giggling Girls looked at Ann in Aw. All three were beautiful in normal Middle American ways, blond, brunette, and a red head. Two sets of blue Eyes and a Brown.

The Brown eyed brunette had a swollen belly which I could only assume was due to pregnancy.

"Well are you going to invite us in or are you going to look at us?" Smiled the red head

"I was actually thinking I would slam the door in your face." 

"Well that would suck wouldn't it, I'm Candy, this is Heather, and the pregnant one is Bridgett."

"Well come on in. Ace phone me urlier this morning to let me know you would be here."

"Well I came because Ace told me to, but I also came because I was hoping to get another peak at your big brother this morning." 

"OH your Candy." Ann teased.

Candy slightly blushing. "I just have an addiction to smooth talkers." Bridgett walking past them to the living room "hey do you mind if I sit, my back is killing me?" 

"No that's fine please all of you make your selves at home."

"Sorry it's just hard for me to stand with this kid inside me. I'm Billy's girlfriend you met him yesterday right?"

"Yes, I he came over with Eyeball yesterday, but he failed to tell me how far along you were?"

"Seven months, I know Billy didn't tell you so you don't have to cover for him. He won't marry me so I'm living with his family. My parents wouldn't have me, or my bastard child they said. Do you guys no what sex is like at seven months pregnant?"

"Bridgett! Heather hissed. No one wants to hear about it!"

"Oh this Is Heather she's the prude of the bunch. She's a slut but she'll never tell you any details." 

"Oh shut up Bridgett. Teddy and I are just private people." 

"Oh your dating Teddy, he's one of Jared's friends right."

"Yea, Teddy really likes your brother."

"He is a real good boy. I just have to find him a girl. Um not to change the subject, but why did Ace send you over here?"

"He said that you needed friends and recruits for your gang the Pink Ladies, and since we were Cobra dames we needed to come over and pass inspection by you."

Antoinette was dumb founded, "well you guys seem fine by me, but I have no intentions of starting a gang."

"No one ever has intentions of doing things; we just figured you could use some friends." 

Antoinette smiled to herself thinking about Rizzo, and Frenchi, her two best friends from the military, wondering what they would tell her to do.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, by Breanna plopping in her lap.

"Be polite Breanna, wave to all the pretty girls."

Breanna waving feverishly.

"I bet you want breakfast right?"

More feverish bobbing of the head.

"All right well lets get going." Antoinette getting up out of her chair.

"Bridgett piped in hey I need the practice let me help you get breakfast ready." Steeling Breanna from Ann's arms, and starting to tickle her.

"That would be great thank you."

"We'll help too. I love to cook." giggled Heather

Candy just made gagging faces behind Heather, as Heather drug her into the kitchen.

Breanna show them where the stuff is they need, I'll get the rest of the kids up. As Antoinette left the room Candy grabbed Ann's arm and asked "What's wrong with the little one."

"She hasn't spoken a word since my parents died." 

"How old is she?

"She's four." Ann turned away teary eyed, and walks up the stairs to wake her family.


	6. The Date

CHAPTER 6 THE DATE

Candy, Heather and Bridgett spent most of the day at Antoinette's, helping and talking, but when the evening rolled around it was time to meet up with the cobras.

"All right Ann we have to go meet the guys soon, but I wanted to see if it was cool to take Jocelyn with us?"

"As long as nothing happens to her I don't have a problem with it."

Jocelyn comes bounding down the stairs obviously ease dropping.

"Jocelyn, no doing anything with boys, no drinking and no smoking be on your best behavior."

"ANN! You were doing all of those things before you were even sixteen." 

"Well I'm telling you not to do them, so don't, and don't think no one will tell me either."

"Fine, you're worse than mom Ann." 

"I know I am, but I have to be mom and dad both since your brothers are just as bad as you. I love you be careful I'll see you later on tonight." Ann pushed them out the door and ran up the stairs to get ready for her date.

The doorbell rang at 8:00 sharp, and Elizabeth answered the door, with her usual berate of questioning. 

"Where you going? What you doing? Do you love my sister? Is she pretty? How was your day? Can I go with you? Do you want to play cards?"

Ace bent down and put his finger to Elizabeth's lips, and whispered "You're just like your big sister you know that, you ramble?"

Elizabeth began to giggle, and ran up stairs to get Ann, but was stopped short when she saw a red satin shoe drop down onto the landing. 

Ace suddenly feeling underdressed just by the appearance of her shoe. Then even worse as she appeared in the red satin dress with the plunging neck line.

"Ann is wearing one of my mommy's dresses, but those are her shoes, because she has big feet compared t mom, which is weird because Ann's feet are really small, but moms were super small…"

"Elizabeth stop talking his ear off, he doesn't care if I have big feet." 

Ann finally met Aces, eyes blushing slightly. 

"You better wipe the drool off of your chin Sunshine." 

Ace feeing very Sheepish compared to this beauty that was before him. "I brought you some flowers Antoinette. I didn't know what kind you liked so the florist let me pick one of each."

"I love them that was very nice of the florist." Ann Purred kissing him on the cheek. 

"Elizabeth, can you have Jarred help you put these in water for me?"

"Sure can, what time will you be home Ann?"

"I don't know Lizzy, but I know it will be after you're asleep." Ann's eyes never leaving Aces.

"Elizabeth grabbed her hand you look just like mommy, except prettier".

Ann bent down and hugged Elizabeth while Ace pulled a flower out of the bouquet.

"Well Ms. Elizabeth, I have a flower for you to, for being such a help in getting your sister to like me."

Elizabeth blushed a deep crimson, and whispered to Ace. "I didn't help she already liked you" and ran up stares calling for Jarred.

Ann shut the door softly and walked with Ace down to his car where he was the up most gentlemen and opened her door for her.

After both were settled in the car. 

"So Ace what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well it's nothing that you're dressed for, but it's a surprise. If you don't mind them that is."

"No, I love surprises. I'm sorry if I'm over dressed, but Breanna picked this out, and I didn't want to hurt her feeling, because I think that she might be coming out of her shell finally."

Ace just looked at her aw struck.

"What is my lip stick smudged?"

"No, was just thinking how perfect you are."

"Now I know your nuts, I'm far from perfect. I have a fowl mouth, a bad temper, and a short fuse."

"Like I said your perfect."

"How do you figure?"

"Well your not fake, or stuck up like all the other girls around her. Your not trying to get a husband, you're just trying to live. Your just you, you say what you think and you don't care if other people don't like you for it. Your raising four kids by yourself, and doing a great job at it. Not to mention while I wasn't looking you stole my heart." 

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the soft breathing of the pair.

Ace pulled up to a border of tree's but it was too dark for anything to be seen other than shadows. 

"You don't mind walking a little do you Ann?"

"No, not at all."

As the two walked into the darkness, Ann grabbed Aces hand and stayed close to him. Ace directed her into a clearing and was surprised by what she found. It was a moon lit area, a beautiful pond and water fall, there was a small picnic set up about five feet away from the bank.

"Ace what is this place?"

"It's the castle rock lagoon. Not many people know about it. There was a cabin here, and the lagoon is man made, a rich family built it for seasonal purposes, but the family died in the cabin fire, and no one remembers the lagoon. I thought this would be a nice place for us to be alone."

"It's perfect and beautiful."

"I ordered dinner from the diner: Burgers, fries, and sodas. I know it's not much, but I wanted stuff that would keep even cold."

The couple sat down for there brief dinner and began get to know one another.

"So tell me about yourself Ace."

"Not much to tell, I dropped out of school when I was 18. My fathers a drunk and my mothers perfect. She supports myself and my dad almost killing herself in the process. My dad beats on us both, and I'd like to kill him."

"What does your mom do?"

"She owns the flower shop." Ace smiling that I'm a bad kid smile.

That explains why you got to take whatever flowers you wanted. Why doesn't she leave your father if she can support herself?"

"She loves him."

"Why don't you leave?"

"I won't leave my mom."

"Wow you're a devoted son." 

"I figure I owe it to her, she stopped my old man from killing me more times than I can count, and I put her through more shit than I ever should have."

"At least you know that now." Smiled Ann

"What about you Antoinette?"

"There is nothing to tell about me. My parents are dead, and I'm raising four kids with my brother." 

"Don't kid me. Start from the beginning, your sister has a fast little mouth but I caught bits and pieces of it." 

"Figures she would try and tell you."

"Well my mom and dad met here in Caste Rock, my father's parents raised him here. My mom rode into town on a Harley looking for something to do one night. She found my dad, and his gang at the diner. He was addicted to her daringness, and thrill seeking. She was addicted to his tight butt, and car races, they dated, my mom was pregnant with my brother a months later. They were married a month after that. My dad joined the Air Force and after my brother was born so did my mom. A month after my mom finished basic training she was pregnant with me. My parents spent a year working their Asses off to become security police, became just that. Through the years they got promotion after promotion had kid after kid, and six months ago they went out on a bad mission, were ambushed tortured, and killed. Leaving my family and myself with no ties, and no one to take care of us. My parents were smart though they made sure to re-write the Will every six months and when Dominic turned 18 they had him made into our legal guardian, and when I turn 18 I will be a secondary legal guardian just in case something happens to Dominic. He's just like my mom a thrill seeker. So they knew they had better make sure there was someone to watch the kids if he dies. Now here I am lost and alone to raise 4 children because my parents couldn't stand normal lives."

"That's a story, I'm sorry Ann."

"Don't be, my parents raised us to never be sorry to only be better." Ann quickly changed the subject. "Have you ever looked in my garage, when each of us turned 16 we got a car. Dominic got his corvette; I got my bel-air, Jocelyn and jarred got matching Bonneville's. Then we have two Harleys that were my mom and dads."

"You don't have a car you have a shop!"

"We are well off. We never have to worry about money. Dom and I just don't get to start our own lives until the kids grow up."

"Why doesn't Breanna talk?"

"I don't know the doctors say she's fine, but she hasn't spoken a word since my parents died. Don't let her fool you though, she's a risk taker to, she likes to dive into people as they walk in the front door from the landing. It's in our blood and it scares me. I can't say I'm not the same way. I feel like there is a hole inside me when I'm not doing something daring. Do you know what I mean?"

"Actually I do. I never thought anyone would understand that feeling, and now your asking me if I understand it." 

Ace touched Ann's face, and then her neck, and pulled her close kissing her full lips. They leaned back into the blanket and let the night take them away.


	7. Morning after

CHAPTER 7 MORNING AFTER

When Antoinette woke up the next morning her mind was swimming with the excitement she felt from last night. Her life really seemed to come together. Her feelings for this boy were different. She wasn't giddy over this man, she felt like his equal, and she liked that. She liked him, a lot, but she couldn't let him know that. She was supposed to take Elizabeth and Breanna swimming at the lagoon with Ace today, and she could feel the excitement swelling in her chest. "I get to see him without a shirt."

She got out of bed slipping into her Marilyn Monroe Bathing suit, and slipping a pair if jeans over it.

Walking down the stairs she hears voices in the kitchen. The kids must be up already, and indeed they were. As well as Ace and the other Cobras, but Breanna was gone.

"Sorry Sis we kind of horned in on your lagoon time. Elizabeth spilled the beans so were going to go along." 

Elizabeth looked down at her feet obviously feeling bad.

"That sounds like fun, and then I don't have to be the only one watching the girls." Another knock on the door and Candy, Heather, And Bridgett comes strolling in. 

"Awe man, Billy your girl is huge!" giggled Eyeball.

Billy knocked him upside the head, "Shut Up man, she looks great." Bridgett smacked eyeball upside the head as well. "See I look great jack ass."

"Aren't you all romantic, and stuff." giggled Candy, eying Dominic.

"Don't look at my brother like that." giggled Elizabeth.

"Like What?" Blushed Candy

"Like you're going to eat him."

The group burst into fits of laughter while Candy dove for Elizabeth and tickled her viciously.

"No, stop it, Dominic help me!" 

"No way kiddo, I don't want to be eaten alive saving you."

The group continued to laugh, and while Ann slipped out to see where Breanna had gone.

She walked up stairs to look for her, she was so smart for a four year old, she could read, and write very well, and she scored very high on every single test that she had been submitted to. Yet she still wouldn't talk and that made people think she was stupid. She searched the house, but there were no signs of her, she new she was out in the garden then. She walked through the kitchen unnoticed and slipped out the door, only to notice Breanna sitting in the garden with a larger figure next to her. She was flailing her hands about explaining something, and Ann had assumed that the figure was one of her siblings, but as she approached she realized that it wasn't. It was Ace sitting with Breanna, letting her attempt to explain things to him. More than likely about her lap being full of tomato's, and flowers. 

"I was correct I see."

"Breanna looked up smiling so big."

"You are trying to steel my date aren't you?

Breanna shaking her head so violently "no" that it made Antoinette chuckle.

"Then what are you doing?"

"She was telling me about how much fun you are, and what things you show her in the garden. She showed me that Sunflowers are shadows of the sun." 

"How do you know she said?"

"I just listen to her. You understand her don't you?"

"Well yes, but I'm her sister and I'm around her all the time."

"Well you don't have to be around her all the time to pay attention to what she's saying."

Ace got up and wiped the dirt off of his knee, and kissed Ann on the cheek. "Are you coming with me little one?"

Breanna got up and grabbed Aces Hand walking into the house with him.


	8. The Lagoon

CHAPTER 8 THE LAGOON

"Who decided this was supposed to be a family outing?" Ann being stirred from her baking spot on the beach

"What were you looking for some privacy Ann?"

"No, I was looking to not get soaked while on the beach, from small people doing cannon balls JARRED."

Ace plopped down on the blanket next to Ann shaking his wet hair out.

"Do any of you understand the theory of wanting to stay dry?"

"Why would you come out here on this hot day and not get wet?"

"You wouldn't understand." Ann huffed kissing his nose. 

"Would you like to go for a walk then?"

"Well I don't know if I wasn't to leave Breanna, no one watches her as carefully as I do."

"Well then lets take her with us."

"No, she's having a great time lets just stay here."

"All right…then you have to get into the water with me."

"How did I know this was going to come up?"

"Are you afraid of water?"

"No!

"I just don't like…doing you promises not to laugh?"

"Sure doll."

"I really have this thing against the bottom of water filled hole."

"O.K. what does that mean."

"It means the gushy bottom of the lagoon, the dirt that I will be sinking in up to my ankles in is going to disgust me to a point of jumping and screaming like a girl."

"So you are afraid of something?" Ace smirked "Well I can fix that, it's nothing." 

Ann watched Ace run up through the woods and disappear. 

A slightly confused look on her face she turned back to watch her siblings and new friends at play.

"Thwump." 

(A/N this is the sound I hear in my head, yes I know it's not a real word.)

"Thwump" Ace proceeded to drop an inner tube down over Ann's head.

"What is this thing?"

"I thought you were the princess of cars?"

"I am, but I'm not used to having car parts dropped over my body."

"It's an inner tube the inside of a tire."

"Wow, I never thought of that. What made you think of that?" 

"Well I aint just another pretty face, I got some smarts in there." Ace speaking in his best hill-billy accent as he called it.

Looking deeply into Aces Eyes, Ann wondered how a man that had a reputation as bad as his could treat a girl so great.

"What are you looking for? Is my brain floating in front of my eyes again?" Ace pulled Ann up off the ground, and carried her to the water; letting the inner-tube walk it's self down and hit the edge of the water with a little splash. 

"Why do you treat me so well?" Ann asked as Ace set her down on the inner-tube. "You have known me for less than a week."

"Who knows, I think I just like having someone around who lives up to the standards." Ace pushed Ann off, and wadded in after her.

"What standards?" 

"Leaning into Ann's lap the standards of being a woman, the standards of being Ace Merrill's girl."

"Your Girl? Who said I was your girl?"

"Who said you weren't?" 

Just as Ann went to add her reply a scream rang out through the lagoon ending with a splash, a crying Jocelyn half running half staggering out of the water.

Jocelyn? Ann jumping out of her inner-tube, swimming after her sister. 

Jocelyn, what's the matter?

Jocelyn staggering and sobbing into her hands. 

Jocelyn, stop and talk to me, Ann roughly turned her sister around to see a huge gash across her chest and blood running down her body. Jocelyn collapsed into her sister's arms

"Baby, what happened?" Dominic, get over here now, She screamed. 

"He pushed me." Jocelyn choked out blood bubbling from her lips. 

Ace came up behind Ann, saw what was happening, and scooped Jocelyn into his arms. "Ann get the others, I'll take her to the car."

"I can't breath."

"It's o.k. Jocelyn." Whispered Ace

Ann ran, scooped up her bundle of stuff. 

"Dominic get the others Jocelyn is hurt we have to take her to the hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know, but she's bleeding all over get the others now!"

Bridgett grabbed onto Ann's arm. "Take Dominic with you and go. Billy and I will take Elizabeth and Breanna."

Ann kissed Bridgett on the cheek took Dominic's hand and ran for the car.


	9. Baby Talk

CHAPTER 9 BABY TALK

Days had passed and Jocelyn was in a coma. She Had a collapsed lung severe loss of blood, as well as twenty-two stitches across her chest.

"Ann…Ann…wake up." Dominic shook his sister softly

Ann jerked awake. "Jocelyn?"

"No Dominic, Ann you have to go home for a while Candy is waiting for you, and is going to take you to shower and sleep."

"Dominic, what happened to her the only thing she said was he pushed me. Who was it Dominic, why is our family cursed? Dominic, what are we going to do if she dies?" Ann slipping into hysterics. 

"Antoinette, look at me; you have to pull it together. She's going to be fine, but the others need you to. Elizabeth and Breanna needs to know that your o.k."

Just then Breanna comes padding into the room looking somber and subdued. "Breanna how did you get here?" The pair asked in unison.

"I brought her, Ace stepping into the room she needed to see you and she has something to tell you."

Breanna started making wild hand movements, and Ace bent down next to her and whispered something. Breanna took a deep breath, and went slower with her hand movements as word escaped her lips.

"DDARK…MAMAMAN…ON…ON…TOP…OF…ROCK…"

Dominic and Ann both amazed at what they had just heard thought that was the end of her sentence and bent down kissing and hugging Breanna, but Breanna pushed them away staring with anger, and began her sentence again.

"DDARK…MAMMAN…ON…ON…TOP…OF…ROCK..PUSH …SISTER"

Dominic stared at Breanna and calmly asked her if she was done, and Breanna shook her head up and down.

Ace Picked Breanna up and hugged her. "Now was that so hard?" Breanna shook her head in reply. "Go wait with Jarred and Elizabeth in the hall o.k. Branna padded out as if nothing had just happened.

Ann Hugged Ace "How did you get her to talk?"

"She was trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't get it, so she finally got mad at me, and started talking. That's great news, but right now my concern is who pushed Jocelyn?"

"I don't know, but I'll kill the son of a bitch."

A morbid look on Dominic's face told Ann that hell was about to break loose in Castle Rock, and no one was going to stop it. Dominic placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, and she shrugged it off walking to the door.

"I know who did this Dominic."

"You don't know that Ann." 

"If I don't know that, than why do you know what I'm thinking?"

"He always said he was going to find her, and now he did Dominic."

"Ann you don't know that."

"Dominic, He hated us all. He hated us, Kanickie, Rizzo, Danny, He hated us all. Yet he wanted nothing more than our sister; than Jocelyn. You know it was him!"

"Ann we have to look at this logically."

"No I don't! Our sister is lying in a bed just about dead, and we know who did it." Ann took off in a run. She ran, through the hospital, out the doors and into the streets. The rain was falling at as fast of a rate as her tears. 

"WHY?" Ann screamed into the night running until she came to the end of town and collapsed to her knees sobbing.

"Why do you hate us? What have we done? What have I done? My parents, my sister, Why?"

"Nothing" she thought no voice from the air. No reason behind it all. Ann sat in the rain looking out beyond the town until her tears slowed, yet even after the tears had stopped the rain had not, and she sat in the rain. 


End file.
